It's Complicated
by walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: Amy Raudenfeld stumbles into Rosewood after running away from Austin.
1. Chapter 1

_*I realized almost instantly that this could never be a one-shot*_

_*pll/faking it crossover*_

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter 1**

It was dark but she wandered the streets. Since she didn't know where she was going she got off the bus at a small looking town. It was a town that seemed nice. A town that seemed rich. She could make art here and sell it. She could find her way. Find a church.

Amy pulled her green army duffle up on her shoulder and sighed heavily. Life would probably never be the same.

Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were sitting inside their favorite cafe and moaning on and on about A. They hated to do it but also they had become addicted to the trouble. Addicted to that one thing that could always keep them from focusing on themselves and their own problems. It was like a crutch in a way, though none of them spoke of it.

"Hey, look at that girl," Hanna said sitting up on the couch and leaning her elbows onto her knees so that she could better see her. The girl had the style she had been going for ever since Ali had returned. It was kind of humorous but also kind of sad. The girl was obviously a run-away. She was young. Younger than them. She looked scared.

"Weird," Spencer said under her breathe.

"Rosewood doesn't get many runaways," Emily said nervously. Emily was used to seeing everything now as a potential threat. But this girl wasn't threatening. She looked tired and like she needed a shower.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Hanna said, standing up. It was surprising to Emily and Spencer because Hanna had become more vocal and active ever since Ali came back. She was like this whole new person, this hyper-drive Hanna. "Hey," Hanna said, approaching the girl.

"Hey," Amy shrugged feeling nervous.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Hanna asked.

"Why?"

"You look tired. I've been there," Hanna said, she was holding her back pockets with her fingers and trying not to be nervous about this girl who was actually quite stunning up close. She had these beautiful eyes. They were just unreal.

"Fine," Amy said. "I'm Amy."

"Hanna," Hanna said, she turned a little, "Those are my friends. Emily and Spencer." She pointed lazily. "You should come sit with us."

"Why?" Amy asked again, this time laughing.

"Fine," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "You're obviously a runaway. I saw your duffle," Hanna tugged at it and Amy almost stumbled because it had been weighing on her all day.

"And?" Amy asked.

"And… Do you have a place to stay? Do you _need_ a place to stay? I know this looks like a safe town but it's really not," Hanna tried to say.

"Says the pretty girl with her pretty friends in the pretty cafe where everyone can afford their pretty drinks and pretty clothes," Amy teased. It was too easy to tease. This place was like that town in Gilmore Girls. A little bubble of prep school kids probably. Amy didn't know much about America but what she did know was that this place had money.

"Fine, Jeez… I was just trying to be nice," Hanna said, turning away.

"Hanna," Amy said, stopping her with a hand on her arm and a pitiful stare. "You're right okay. I'm a runaway," she shrugged, hating how obvious she was. She knew she looked pitiful. "And I've never done this before," Amy confessed. She was trying to hold back some tears and Hanna saw.

"You're gonna stay with me," Hanna ordered. "I don't want to think of you out there with all the fucked-up killers and ghosts." Hanna said that last part on accident and she held at her head and blushed. All Caleb's talk of ghosts had started to get to her.

"Killers and ghosts? What?!" Amy took her drink and sipped it. She was trying hard not to laugh. This girl was like nobody Amy had ever met before. Serious but beautiful? Scared but not?

"It's just not a good place, believe me," Hanna sighed. She knew she sounded crazy. No stranger could ever understand Rosewood. They just couldn't. "Come on," she slipped her hand into Amy's and pulled her along toward the den.

"And who's this?" Spencer asked, smiling. Spencer loved meeting new people and Hanna was being so very bold, it made her smile.

"This is Amy. She's gonna stay with me." Spencer choked on her coffee.

"That was fast!" Spencer scoffed.

"She doesn't live her. She ran away."

"Hanna, can I talk to you?" Emily asked, standing up.

"I guess," Hanna shrugged. She didn't want to let go of Amy's hand.

"Come sit by me," Spencer smiled, inviting Amy in to sit down on the couch.

Emily wasn't about to just let this shit happen. She pulled Hanna into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hanna, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Emily yelled, crossing her arms.

"The girl's homeless, Em."

"In Rosewood?!" Emily stared, judging her. "Did it even occur to you that this could be a set-up by A?"

"I can't think like that. Amy looked tired. If I was her I'd want someone to help me. So I'm gonna help her." Hanna rightfully avoided all eye contact with Em when she was like this.

"I don't like the thought of you with some stranger in your house."

"It's fine, I'll bring her to Caleb's," Hanna shrugged.

"Caleb's?!" Emily scoffed. She hadn't thought of that before. It was actually a good idea. She didn't want to admit it though. She didn't want to admit that any part of this could be a good idea. Too much had happened to them. They weren't allowed to be nice. Not anymore.

"Yeah, Caleb's," Hanna said, seeing a little bit of weakness in Em. Seeing Em squirm made Hanna squirm. Emily watched as Hanna shifted her body a little and hugged herself under her chest.

"Is this even about that girl?" Emily asked, almost deciding something.

"What do mean?" Hanna asked nervously.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything because you've been a lot better but Hanna you're like a whole different person."

"I'm just me Em," Hanna shrugged, avoiding her eyes.

"Stalking Mona? Going to auditions? Running?" The last one even made Hanna smile.

"There's nothing wrong with a little change," Hanna said, allowing herself to see her friend.

"Yeah, a little. But Hanna… This…" Emily moved to hold her head but stopped herself. She didn't want Hanna to know how worried she was about her. "This is a lot of change."

"Don't you ever just miss it Em?"

"Miss what?"

"I dunno… Being a girl? Being a kid? Being a person who can go for a run or laugh at a joke or meet someone who looks sad and let yourself help them?" It was so sad this conversation.

"I do," Emily said, looking up at her reluctantly. "I do. I miss it a lot," she admitted. Em took a step forward and grabbed Hanna's hand.

"Do you get it now?" Hanna asked. "I'm just so sick of living like this," a tear escaped her and she wiped it away quick because she hated it. Em saw and pulled her in for a hug.

"Shit Hanna. I'm sorry," Emily said, holding her close. "I just want you to be happy."

"And I'm not," Hanna squeaked. She felt small in Emily's arms. Emily was the only one to ever really see her, it was always that way.

"I don't think any of us are…" Emily confessed.

When they came out of the bathroom Spencer and Amy noticed right away that they had both been crying.

"Is everything alright?" Spencer asked, as if in code.

"Yeah," Emily said, shaking it off with a smile. "Yeah."

They sat down and tried to relax.

"So, is this what you guys do?"

"I guess so," Hanna scoffed.

"Sorry, I'm bad at small talk. My best friend used to do all that." Amy felt uncomfortable but at least she felt safe. If Karma was there everyone would already be laughing. But Karma wasn't there. Amy hated herself for still thinking of her.

"Why'd you come here?" Emily asked.

"Things got violent back in Austin."

"Austin? As in Texas?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah…"

"God, you're not fucking around," Spencer stared.

"I didn't know where to go…" Amy confessed sheepishly. She just got on a bus and waited for the drive to end. When the drive didn't end she picked Rosewood.

"That sucks," Hanna said. And it did suck.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Eh, it's complicated," Amy tried to shrug it off but she could see these girls wanted a story. The way they stared was intense and they were all so clean and beautiful it was sort of intimidating just sitting there. "Look, I sort of fell in love with my best friend. Then I slept with her boyfriend. Then I got hazed by the entire school. And now I'm in Rosewood apparently." That summed it up. No secrets now. No secrets at all. Ever since what had happened with Karma, Amy hated half-truths and being fake.

"That's horrible," Spencer said, linking her arm with Amy's and taking her in. Amy seemed much too pretty for all of that. But Spencer knew a lot about how being pretty couldn't keep anyone from hitting you.

"It's okay. I just had to leave."

"What about your family?" Emily asked.

"Ha. Family…" Amy scoffed feeling hot and bothered. "Honestly, I'm trying not to think about it," Amy sat back and rubbed her face with her hands. "My relationship with my Mom has been up-and-down all year. It wasn't easy on her, finding out I was gay."

"So you're gay?" Hanna asked, her face perking up. She sent Emily a queer look of hope and Emily shrugged at her from across the room because HANNA MARIN COULD BE SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING.

"I guess.. I mean.. I fell in love with my best friend and she was a girl."

"Was?"

"Is… Is a girl…" Amy said, sadly. "I'm just not so sure she's my friend anymore." The liars all thought death since their lives had been that tragic. It was a relief to know that Amy's friend had not been murdered.

"Where was she while all this was happening?" Spencer asked, the mother in her creeping out.

"Somewhere... Nowhere? Fuck, I don't even know…" Amy felt like crying. Her story was mad bleak.

Hanna's heart broke just watching, she couldn't stop thinking: _but what if this was Emily in some other town..._

And Spencer had already been sold by Amy's body language along. When they were alone on the couch Amy couldn't sit normal and she was obviously uncomfortable with the silence. There was something just perpetually nervous about her. She was like a little puppy in need of love. In truth, Spencer was thinking about stealing her for herself. If Hanna didn't act quick Spencer would certain offer Amy a room.

"I'm really sorry," Emily said, truthfully. She felt like an ass for yelling at Hanna. She felt like an ass for treating everyone like they were a potential fucking murderer. Ever since Sidney she'd been on edge. Ever since Sidney she felt like ignoring almost every one.

"You know, Emily's a lesbian," Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Emily yelled. Amy just laughed and ignored them both. At least she could laugh. They all started to laugh.

Amy and Emily exchanged a soft pitiful look, it was apologetic but also, it was like saying hello all over again only sweeter.

"Hanna's not so great with secrets," Spencer smiled, holding Amy close and shaking her a bit to comfort her.

"That's good. It's good to be honest," Amy said, her throat sore from the loud crying she had done two nights before after the big attack.

She could be safe here. She really could.


	2. Chapter 2

_*this is a short one but i love it*_

**Chapter Two**

**See Me, Feel Me, Touch Me, Heal Me**

"Where will you stay?" Spencer asked. She wanted that settled before the small talk and the heart-to-hearts.

"I'm taking her to Caleb's," Hanna said.

"Are you sure? I mean, Melissa's room is empty," Spencer hinted.

"I think she'll feel more comfortable at Caleb's."

"Hey, my house is comfortable."

"Yeah, but your parents are nosey as hell."

"True," Spencer relented. When her house wasn't empty it was off. But she'd been feeling so alone lately with Melissa gone. So alone and so sad. All that time she could've spent bonding with her sister, it had all be wasted on hate and assumptions, secrets and hurtful jabs.

"If you want, you can go with Spencer," Hanna said, giving Amy an option. Hanna wanted Spencer to feel better too.

"Whatever works, I don't want to be bother," Amy said.

"You're not a bother," Emily said. She was overly apologetic now, overly angry with herself for being such an ass. She felt like a cop.

"You're probably tired," Spencer said, raising a hand up and wiping Amy's hair out of her face. Amy had dirt on her cheek or maybe it was a bruise. Spencer stared at her openly and touched at her skin seeing as Amy winced. Instinctively, Amy grabbed up at Spencer's wrist, lightly, to pull Spencer's hand away and stop the pressure on just one of her many fresh bruises. It wasn't wrong of Spencer to be curious but it hurt. Amy help Spencer's wrist just away, just enough away.

"I am. I am tired," Amy said, feeling those words more than anything else. She was tired of everything. Tired of the hurt and the pain and the rejection and the feeling of being lost. She was tired of being the one who got hurt. Tired of being the only one who got hurt.

When Spencer looked at her, Amy felt herself being seen. It wasn't like anything else. It was like Spencer could see her for what she was, right away. Like maybe Spencer was magic or psychic. Or maybe she just knew? Whatever it was, Amy was sure it was real. Spencer was seeing almost all of her pain.

Breathlessly and surprised, Amy found herself unable to turn away. She wanted Spencer's eyes on hers. She wanted for someone to see and someone to know.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Spencer said, shaking her head.

"It's fine," Amy said. Tears had gathered in both of their eyes as they looked. Emily and Hanna just watched nervously seeing as the two of them had completely broken down without so much as a word.

"Maybe we should go," Emily said, looking over at Hanna.

"It's a good idea," Spencer wept. Amy was still holding her hand and they were both still staring. Amy was hurt and Spencer could see it. Amy was hurt and Spencer could feel it. "What did they do to you?" She choked out shakily, forcing herself to look down at her lap, forcing herself to stop looking for all the answers to the horrible things in this world, the horrible horrible things. She instantly felt like hugging Amy. Instantly felt like bringing her into her world.

"They hurt me, that's it," Amy choked. Spencer moved her hand down into Amy's and they both held on softly and squeezed as if knowing each other now deeply, understanding in an impossible way.

"Well they can't hurt you here," Spencer smiled strongly. She used her other hand to cup at Amy's cheek and she watched as Amy cried and laughed lightly into that hand, taking comfort in her and seeing her as a friend.

Spencer wiped away Amy's tears and moved up to lay a kiss on Amy's forehead.

"Come on," she said. "We'll get you safe."

The girls got up after an emotional evening. They got up and left, not knowing what to expect or when they'd ever feel whole again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Maybe Life Can Be Simple**

**Part I**

Spencer dropped Hanna and Amy off first. They got to Caleb's and it was a little awkward.

"Thanks for everything," Amy said. She had still been holding Spencer's hand.

"Don't mention it," Spencer smiled, fighting back tears. There was no doubt in Spencer's mind that whatever Amy had been through had been terrible and unnecessary and just plain wrong and she wished she could change it.

"Call me if you need me," Emily said to Hanna with a stern stare. Amy's story seemed to check out but they could never be too careful and Hanna was Emily's best friend so it all still frightened her no matter how innocent. She didn't want Hanna in any more danger.

"It'll be fine, Em," Hanna smiled.

They got out and walked to the door.

"Hanna, look-"

"You don't need to thank me, I'm not like them," Hanna shrugged and avoided eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked queerly.

"I mean, I get it. You had to leave. It was bad. I get it. You're probably tired and sore. You probably want to eat and take a shower and watch tv. That's what I'd want to do," Hanna confessed looking up at her.

"I do," Amy smiled. It was a relief. There was a second where she wanted to ask but she pushed it aside. Another time maybe. Maybe another time she'd ask Hanna about her life.

"I'm just saying, you can be yourself here. You don't owe me anything."

"I do though."

"No, Amy. You really don't," Hanna shrugged. She turned the lock and pushed the door open. Caleb was laying on the couch with that ouija board in front of him on the table. "Hi," Hanna said.

"Hey," Caleb nodded dryly.

"This is Amy. She's gonna stay with us."

"Hi," Caleb said.

"Hi," Amy answered back.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Caleb had a guest room by mere chance. It had a bed with fresh sheets that Hanna would sometimes use if she was pissed or sick of the mess in the master bed. "You can sleep here, it's fine," Hanna said.

"Where do you sleep?" Amy asked.

"Sometimes I sleep with Caleb but other times I go home."

"Oh," Amy said almost nervously.

"He's a good guy, you don't have to worry."

"But you'll leave?"

"Maybe," Hanna confessed. She felt suddenly idiotic for not thinking about that. Of course an under-aged runaway would feel nervous about staying in an apartment alone with a man. "Fuck, I didn't think this through," Hanna scratched at her head. "If you want to stay with Spencer you still can. I get it if he makes you nervous but believe me he really shouldn't. He's an angel."

"I believe you," Amy said. Hanna had been the one to reach out. Hanna had been the one to just offer. And Hanna had been amazing, she really had.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Don't be sorry. I should really be thanking you."

"No, you shouldn't. You should be showering and eating and having a normal life without any of this shit in your head."

"You seem to know a lot about this…" Amy tried. "Have you-"

"Not really, not officially. I never ran away but Caleb did. I love my mom she's just complicated."

"What is it then?" Amy asked. Why were they all so sensitive and serious? Why did they all seem to feel the hurt in her like it was their own?

"It's this town. This fucking place," Hanna shivered, even though it wasn't cold. "Plus, the town over, apparently that one is worse."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," Amy said. "But it'd be nice to have something else to think about. Something other than..." _ Karma_ she thought. Hanna stared for a second and saw her mood suddenly change.

"Come on, lets get some food," Hanna smiled. She would tell her, she would tell her it all.

**Part II**

"So, your friend is alive but you're still dealing with A?"

"Basically," Hanna said. "A was this group that hated her, like a full-on army built from the kids that she hurt. Some of them were my friends. Are my friends," Hanna said curiously, not knowing if it was true. Naturally she thought about Mona first, she hated that they weren't close anymore.

"Fuck that's terrible. Why haven't you run away?"

"Not beat up enough, I guess," Hanna shrugged, nudging Amy with her shoulder and watching her smile at long last.

"Crazy," Amy cleared her throat. All afternoon she had been trying not to move. The bruises hurt a lot and she was worried that she should go see a doctor. But Hanna's story was insane. It distracted her a lot because there were holes and so many things left out and so much to learn. Amy couldn't wait to hear more, she really couldn't. It must be scary for them all, living in Rosewood with all their non-friends.

"I know," Hanna said. There was an awkward pause and Hanna knew it was a good time to end. "You should sleep," she said.

"I don't know if I can," Amy confessed.

"You should try," it would help.

"Okay," Amy decided. She wanted to tell her she saved her life but there were no words.

"I put my number in your phone and Spencer's too and Emily's. You can call any of us if you need help. I'll try to be here when you wake up." Amy thought for a second. She wondered why she'd ever need help beyond this. She didn't know that A was prone to making accidents happen. She didn't know that A prayed on the new in Rosewood, those unconnected that A cast a wide net.

When Hanna left, Amy rolled over and hugged herself sorely. She thought of Spencer and remembered her touch. It helped. If she thought about Spencer instead of Karma she could sleep. She could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_*song: retrograde by james blake*_

_*warning: mentions of violence*_

**Chapter Four**

**Suddenly I'm Hit**

**Part I**

Back in Austin, Karma knocked on Amy's window. When no answer was heard she shakily pushed it open and crawled inside. The place looked clean and organized. It looked normal but Amy wasn't there.

Karma: WHERE ARE YOU?!

She tried. She had heard about the fight. She had seen it. A huge group of High School kids had attacked Amy in a parking lot, in a violent mob. Karma didn't even recognize them. She didn't know them. But that had been, it had been Amy.

When Karma thought of her, defenseless, she felt the rage rise in her and the anger boil over before coming again and again, each time stronger than before. It was debilitating and often she felt her eyes go black and she had to stop to breathe, to just breathe, she had to stop. She didn't know how she was standing. She didn't know how she could move. But Amy was out there somewhere and she needed her, Karma knew that Amy needed her.

Who would do that? AND WHY?! What had been said that could've possibly led to...

She sat down on Amy's bed and wept, hugging her stomach. Amy's pillow smelled like her. Amy's blankets smelled like her. Karma clutched the blanket in her hand and wailed.

She hadn't been there.

She hadn't been there.

Amy had been hurt and she hadn't been there at all.

**Part II **

Amy woke early at Caleb's and snuck out to find the bathroom unlocked. There was no one inside and the place was all quiet. She got some clothes and took a long shower, surveying her bruises and cuts, noticing a spot that was too purple and probably in need of care.

"Fuck," she huffed. If she went to the doctor her mom could find her fast. All she wanted was to disappear.

She cleaned herself up and put some bandaids on and some bandages where it hurt the most. She was all beat up. It had been bad, real bad. She wasn't sure but there were probably broken ribs. She tried to move as little as possible but it had been hard.

When she got back to her room she saw that Karma had tried to call. So Karma had known then. Karma had to of found out. The worst part about it all was that she didn't even know the kids who had done it. They had been from some complete other school and they were mostly boys, strong and mad, just kicking her and hitting. They called her a fag and a whore and told her she was going to hell. They even spat. If Lauren hadn't of seen, haven't of driven up and shined her brights at them honking loud, they probably would've killed eventually. She'd probably be dead.

Amy owed Lauren her life.

Amy: I'm safe. I made a few friends. They're nice. You'd actually like them.

Lauren: I want you home. You're not safe unless you're with me.

Amy: You know I can't…

Lauren: We need to report them. This isn't right.

Amy: I can't stay there. It was wrong already.

Lauren: Call me soon, please. I need to hear your voice.

Amy: I will, I promise.

Lauren: I think Karma is crying in your room…

Amy: …

There was nothing she could say. There was nothing she could do.

"Hi," Hanna said. "You look better."

"Thanks to you," Amy smiled. She saw a blush rise in Hanna's cheeks.

"Come on, I'll make you food."

"If I had known running away would be this easy, I'd have done it a long time ago," Amy smiled, following her into the kitchen. Truthfully, Amy never wanted to run away, not until she did.

"Shut up, I like to cook," Hanna smirked. "Who were you texting?" She pried.

"My step-sister. She's really worried," Amy obviously felt bad.

"We can get the money if you want to go back."

"I can't go back there," Amy shook her head, tears finding her.

"Is it that girl? Your friend?"

"It's everything," Amy choked back her bitterness and leaned on the counter hoping to make it through the day.

"Who were they?"

"Oh… them?" Amy thought. "I don't even know. I didn't know them."

"God…" Hanna shook her head angrily. "Why would they," she growled. She had seen how Amy could barely move without pain.

"People don't like gay people. Especially gay cheaters."

"It's bullshit," Hanna said.

"I know," Amy agreed.

Hanna made her a healthy omelet with broccoli and brussel sprouts and jalapenos inside. Amy ate and felt grateful. Honestly, she'd been grateful with just the company but the food fed her bones and made her feel a little stronger. Every second with Hanna had been a godsend.

"Spencer's coming to get you. I have to do something with Caleb. I hope that's okay."

"You don't have to babysit me, I'm not scared." It was a lie though, she was scared.

"Spencer wants to see you," Hanna smiled. "She's jealous I think."

"Of what?"

"You're pretty and nice. You're damaged and she likes that," Hanna teased, almost flirting. Spencer was jealous of Hanna because Hanna had a pet.

"What the hell?!" Amy laughed.

"Don't you have people like that in Austin?" Amy thought briefly about Shane.

"I do… You're right," Amy laughed. "My friend Shane is like that."

"Well then I like your friend Shane."

"And I like Spencer. Emily too," she tagged on just to be nice.

"Em's my best friend. So last night, that was her being worried. It wasn't you."

"Oh," Amy said, realizing it. "That makes sense."

"We're like sisters. She'd die if anything happened to me."

"I know what that's like," Amy sighed. Her mind wandered back to that text from Karma, that text she should answer, that text she shouldn't ignore.

"Are you okay? You look sad?"

"She text me… My friend…"

"What'd she say?"

"She doesn't know where I am. She's worried."

"That sounds scary," Hanna held her body lop-sided like she tended to do. When she was uncomfortable and overly truthful she'd always lean more to one side than the other. Amy noticed.

"I know it's wrong. I just can't talk to her."

"Give it time," Hanna said. "I just know if that was Emily It'd be killing me, not talking." She was right. It was killing her.

**Part III**

A knock came on Amy's door and Karma sat up. She wanted it to be Amy but why would Amy knock on her own fucking door?

"Who is it?" She asked shakily.

"It's Lauren, Karma. Can I come in?"

"Lauren… yeah," she exhaled. She didn't know it but she had been holding her breath. If only it had been Amy. If only it had been Amy.

"Are you okay? You look all pale."

"I thought you were Amy."

"Well, I'm not," Lauren said, walking to the bed and sitting down. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard… There's a video."

"A video?"

"On facebook, it was a hate group, these church kids. Someone from school found it and sent it to me." Karma spoke but it felt like a nightmare, a bad dream. This couldn't be happening. This could not have happened.

"Shit," Lauren said. The thought of watching that video pained her but she wanted to see. She'd tear them apart with her own two hands. She'd tie them to her car and drag them. They were scum. They were horrible scum. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with helping Amy, she would have run them down like dogs they were.

"Is she okay? Do- do you know anything?" Karma stuttered in her desperation. She was trying to block out the images of Amy curled up in a little ball on the ground.

"I don't know where she is," Lauren said, tears hanging in her eyes. She took Karma's hand instinctively and squeezed. "But she says she's fine."

"Fuck, she's not fine!" Karma screamed, standing up. She paced a little and Lauren watched. "I have to go to her, I have to find her!"

"We don't know where she is-" Lauren tried to remain calm.

"THEN WE'LL FIND OUT!" Karma yelled.

It wasn't Lauren's fault. None of this was Lauren's fault.

"You saved her," Karma said, dropping down onto her knees and taking Lauren's hands in her own. "You saved her, you know? It was you! That was your car! If you hadn't been there- Lauren I can't even be-"

"Shhhhh, shhh. I know," Lauren said, stroking Karma's hair and pulling Karma's head to lay against her naked knee. The tears came again. She was suddenly unable to stop. They both wept though Lauren tried not to. She wanted to be strong for her. She knew Karma loved her more than anything in her world. "I can't think-" Lauren tried to speak but it was hard. If she hadn't been there. If she hadn't been there.

She just couldn't think it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**All These Bruises**

**Part I**

"How was it?"

"It was nice," Amy lied. It was nice as it could be, given her life.

"Hanna said she told you about A."

"She did, a little. I'm not sure I get it though," Amy confessed.

"Welcome to the island," Spencer wryly joked. She took Amy's hand in her own and smiled a soft apologetic smile. "What would you like to do?" She asked.

"I don't care really… Rest I guess?" Amy felt her body ache but she didn't want to say anything about it.

Spencer drove her home and walked her inside.

"You're hurt," she said, noticing how Amy moved oddly and kept things slow. "Hold on," Spencer said, taking a step forward and moving instinctively to help her.

"Ow! SHIT!" Amy yelled, wanting to throw Spencer off of her but resisting the urge with all of her remaining might.

"Amy!" Spencer gasped, realizing instantly that something was wrong.

"You're right, okay. I'm hurt. But I can't do anything," Amy said in a panic. "If I go to the doctor they'll know I left! If I go they'll find me. They can't find me."

"Come 'ere," Spencer said. She held her hands out gently and waited for Amy to walk back towards her and let her see. Spencer gingerly touched the hem of Amy's shirt and lifted it. "Huh!" She gasped, seeing the bruising and discoloration at Amy's sides.

"It gets worse," Amy said. Spencer hadn't looked around her ribs, she hadn't even made it that far.

"Why didn't you say something? Amy, you could be bleeding inside. You could die."

"My mom can't know. If she knows she'll drag me home." Farrah, Amy's mom, was off on a trip with Amy's stepfather Bruce. They were going to be gone half the summer. They would be in Maui first and then Oahu. They didn't even know she was gone and she'd like for them to not know a thing about the beating because they would come home in an instant and it would all be a mess.

"Can I-" Spencer stepped forward again and raised Amy's shirt slowly, trying to fight the urge to cry as she peeled it up and saw. "Those MONSTERS!" She shook. The damage was bad. Amy hadn't just been hit, she'd been beaten. Some areas were swollen and there was bruising everywhere, all different colors, all different shades. "I want to hug you but I know it will hurt," Spencer said, her hand rising to her mouth to cover it as tears stumbled uncontrolled from her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Bodies heal, right?" Amy tried to console but she too wanted to cry. Spencer gave her the most pitiful look. It was a look that just screamed, _you poor pathetic baby doll, can't I keep you? Can't I save you?_

"I'm gonna take you to someone," Spencer decided.

"Spencer, I can't," Amy fought, ready to run. No matter how hard it hurt and how hard it was for her to breathe, Amy would run if she had to, she'd run away and start again in another place. She'd do it, she would. Just to keep her mom oblivious for a little while longer and keep herself safe from the creeps back at home.

"No one will know," Spencer hurried. "I have a friend," she said, holding onto Amy's hand and seeing the nerves. "It can be off the record. Completely off the record," she guaranteed.

"Fine," Amy relented. She wasn't sure if she should trust Spencer but she did.

"Wait here? Don't move?" Spencer didn't want Amy to hurt any more than she already did. She ran into her house and rummaged in one of her secret hiding spots until she found the key to the medicine cabinet, the key that Spencer's mom didn't know that Spencer had. Shakily, Spencer ran upstairs and unlocked it. She pulled a bottle of pain meds out and closed it tightly again. Amy was probably in pain and she had been for at least two days.

"What did you do?" Amy asked. Standing was hard but she waited patiently not knowing when Spencer would return.

"I stole something. I'll probably be in trouble but I don't care, here." She put the bottle in Amy's hands and Amy read the label. They were painkillers.

"But…"

"Take two," Spencer said unscrewing the small lid on the bottle of cold water in her hands and handing it to her.

Amy felt reluctant about it. The pills could be anything but why would Spencer lie? She flung two into her mouth and took the water in grimacing hard as the pills swam harshly down.

"Come on, we should go," Spencer said, wanting to fix her. Amy let Spencer take her hand and walk her back to the car. She had no clue where they were going but what choice did she have when Spencer had been right?

**Part II**

Lauren and Karma made their way to the bus depot.

"Why are we here again? Amy wouldn't do this. She's probably in town."

"Amy did this, I know she did," Lauren said.

"How do you know?"

"Look," Lauren said, pointing over to a car in the parking lot. It was Amy's car, the one she couldn't afford gas to run. Having gas would mean using a credit card. Using a credit card would mean being traced. Being traced would mean EVERYONE COULD FIND HER and Amy was smart, she wasn't an idiot. Lauren knew her, she knew her well.

"No," Karma huffed, falling down onto the bench right behind her.

"I know," Lauren said… "She could be anywhere."

And Amy was…

**Part III**

"You never explained anything," Caleb said.

"I'm sorry," Hanna shrugged. "I didn't want to talk in front of her."

"What if she was a murderer or something?"

"Are you kidding?" Hanna wanted to laugh. Caleb was so adorable. Of course he would be more scared of Amy than Amy was of him.

"She's fine, she's just quiet."

"But she's homeless?"

"Not anymore," Hanna smiled.

Caleb stopped her by tugging at her hand.

"What?" She asked. He looked serious for a second.

"Nothing," he said, pulling her close and kissing her. She felt his lips curl into a smile mid-kiss.

"Stop it," she smiled back.

"K," he agreed, defiantly kissing her again.

They kept on running, after that, until they couldn't stand it anymore and had to rest.

**Part IV**

Emily was meeting Paige for coffee. They had been on-again off-again ever since Ali but things were on right now so it was like honeymooning. Emily felt butterflies in her stomach as she waited patiently with Paige's favorite drink right in her left hand. The second she saw her, Emily's heart just skipped.

"Hey," she smiled, standing up just for the chance to hold her.

"Hey," Paige smiled back. They were two school girls, all bashful and giddy. Paige kissed her soft, not caring if anyone could see. When she pulled away Em wanted more but instead of begging she made that face Paige was used to, it was Emily's _is that really all _face and Paige loved it because she only showed it to her. Emily always wanted more and Paige always wanted to give it but public was public and private was private so for now they would wait and stare and hope and stare.

"I got you a coffee," Em said, sitting down.

"I see that, thank you," Paige smiled. As soon as she sat she put her hands on the table and Emily took one.

"So?"

"So?" They both stared. Paige took her drink and sipped it slowly, her eyes not leaving Emily because what the hell would that be good for?

Hanna and Caleb burst through the door three seconds later and Emily could almost kill Hanna with her fucking timing, all she wanted was a nice morning alone with Paige, that was all she wanted in all the world but now Hanna was here.

"EM!" Hanna exclaimed happily, walking over to them with an infectious smile.

"Morning Hanna," Paige said.

"Hey," Hanna smiled down at her, leaning onto her chair.

"Gross, you're all sweaty," Emily said, surveying her.

"Whatever jock!" Hanna teased, causing Emily to roll her eyes. It was impossible to be mad at Hanna Marin. Em loved her too much.

"Hey, where's…"

"Amy?" Hanna said when Emily, for some reason, couldn't finish her sentence. Em realized too late that maybe Paige shouldn't know about Amy. And if she should know maybe Hanna shouldn't be the one to tell her.

"She's with Spence."

"And I bet Spencer is happy about that," Emily laughed.

"Who's Amy?" Paige asked queerly.

"You missed it," Emily said, taking Paige's hand back in her own and leaning forward. "Last night Hanna adopted a stray."

"A puppy? That's so cute!" Paige said.

"Not an actual puppy," Hanna said, setting the record straight. "A runaway."

"A girl," Emily clarified.

"A lesbian girl," Hanna said, raising her eyebrows just a bit.

"Oh come on, you did not do it because she was a lesbian," Emily scoffed.

"I did it because she looked scared."

"You want something babe?" Caleb asked. He had been standing around and watching, bent over his knees from the exhausting run.

"Yes please," Hanna said.

"Wait, so you adopted a lesbian and now she's with Spencer?"

"Basically," Hanna said.

"Amy had a rough time," Emily said.

"Some assholes beat her up…" Hanna said angrily.

"God, that's awful…"

"For being gay," Emily added sadly.

"Uck," Paige grimaced, trying to drink her drink and having a significantly hard time after that report.

"She's pretty though, don't you think Em?"

"Yeah, well." Emily wanted to say yes but she stopped herself fast once Paige's eyes met her curiously. "I mean most girls are pretty, right Paige?"

"Nice cover," Paige laughed. "It's okay, you can say she's pretty, I won't hate you."

"You're pretty," Emily flirted.

"Awwwww," Hanna crooned, watching them flirt. Emily noticed the blush in Hanna's cheek and she stared at her sort of angered. "Jeez, sorry… Can we join you guys?"

"Is that really necessary? We were sort of having a date."

"Emily!" Paige said, almost shocked. For one it was rude. For two Hanna didn't need to know it was a date.

"Fine…" Emily gave up. It was just never going to happen. Emily was never going to get a chance to spend time with her girl.

**Part V**

Spencer had texted Wren from the car and Wren had given her a number of a good friend who was home.

"His name is Jacob and Wren says it'll be fine."

Amy was already beginning to feel the effects of the pills. The pain had dulled but she felt sleepy.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never taken pills like this," she clutched at her stomach.

"It'll be fine. I won't leave you, I promise."

Spence got out of the car and helped Amy walk to Jacob's door. He invited them in with open arms and seconds later Amy had her shirt off on his couch so that he could see all the bruising and problem areas.

"What about your legs?" He asked. They had already assessed that Amy's breathing was too shallow. She had a fractured rib and it was pressing uncomfortably on her lung, making it hard for her to breathe which explained a lot of the pain. Luckily that was fairly common. And the pain wasn't bad enough to make Jacob think she needed to go in for surgery.

But there was something else. Something Amy had yet to mention.

"I dunno," Amy said. There was a spot on the back of her right thigh that actually really hurt and she knew there was blood.

"Now's not the time to be modest," Spencer said gravely. "We can fix things now or we can ignore them and they'll get worse."

"Okay," Amy said. "Do you have any shorts or anything like that?"

Jacob looked at them strangely. He didn't know these girls and he didn't want to give them his shorts.

"Come on," Spencer said, we can switch. Spencer had been wearing a skirt and beneath it she had these lil underwear that were basically shorts.

She led Amy into the bathroom and Amy watched as Spencer pulled them off beneath her skirt.

"Are those your underwear?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not," Amy shrugged nervously, causing Spencer to blush.

"You're okay right? He doesn't make you nervous?"

"I'm nervous anyway," Amy shrugged. She was still thinking about how she hadn't messaged Karma to tell her she was okay.

"Here, I'll turn around," Spencer said. She turned and waited, listening as Amy took her pants off and her underwear and slid the lil shorty shorts on and waited for Spencer to turn.

"Here," Amy said, handing her underwear and feeling strange. Were these normal girls? Is this what normal girls did?

"Thanks," Spencer smiled, taking them from her and pulling them on. Amy was right, it was weird. But Spencer didn't care because now Amy would be seen, all of her would be seen. She turned Amy around and ushered her out. There was a gash on the back of her leg that bled through an almost fresh bandage. "Oh my god!" Spencer gasped.

"Don't!" Amy said, turning to look at her almost pleadingly.

"Sweetie," Spencer's heart sank.

"I know, okay. I know, they fucked me up."

"Okay," Spencer said, agreeing not to gush or draw attention or cry loudly any more.

"Yikes," Jacob said. "Thank God you made her change."

The gash had been too big and it did need stitches. He had a kit handy and he made her lay down on what seemed like a message table that he had in his house for meetings like this.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Amy asked, looking to Spencer and taking the hand Spencer offered. Spencer cupped Amy's hand in her own and used another hand to hold it tighter.

"It'll be fine, I'll numb it," Jacob said. He pulled a long needle out and filled it with something.

"I'm right here," Spencer said, scooting up on the couch so that she could look close and brush Amy's face with her hand. Amy was already crying but that wasn't from the pain or from being scared it was from the sadness of it all. She hated remembering all that went on.

Spencer wiped the tears away slowly and Amy felt her smooth fingers on her skin.

"Thank you," Amy mouthed. She hadn't wanted to say anything, especially to Hanna. Spencer had known, she had been intuitive. She had cared enough to notice. Cared enough to help.

"Shhhh," Spencer crooned, leaning forward. "Close your eyes," she whispered softly, making Amy feel like for once she could feel safe. Amy felt as Spencer laid a kiss on her forehead. And she felt as the needle went in and the cold fluid entered her leg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Almost Doesn't Count**

**Part I**

Karma followed as Lauren went around to every window and asked if anyone had seen Amy. She had brought a picture from the house but no one seemed to remember a damn thing.

"Are you missing someone?" An old man asked.

"My sister," Lauren said. Lauren didn't notice but she had been clutching onto Karma's hand for over ten minutes now and pulling her along. It felt warm and sweaty now but it was too late to let go because she needed her, she really did. She may not have known it but she wanted her there.

"Lemme see," the man said. "I'm here all the time." He was shaky and frail but he took the picture from her and stared. "I think I saw her. She looked hurt."

"Oh thank god!" Karma said, feeling her heart miss a step and then speed up extra fast. There was hope in sight. They could find her.

"It was two days ago I think... And she had a-a big green bag," he said.

"That was her," Lauren gave Karma a look.

"It was going north. The north bus," he recalled.

"North? How north?" Lauren asked.

"The big one. The red-eye express."

"Non-stop to…"

"Pennsylvania." It was the one people took from the Midwest to hop trains to New York or Canada or any of those places that were so far away.

"Oh my God," Karma said. The air knocked right out of her.

"Thank you," Lauren stuttered. They felt useless there now. They both knew that Amy could be so far away.

You didn't need a passport to get into Canada. She could be in fucking Canada.

"Did you know Amy has a passport…" Karma said feeling dead.

"Fuck," Lauren said, sitting down on the bench and leaning her head on Karma's shoulder. "We'll have to get it out of her."

"She hasn't even called."

"She texted me. She'll text again."

"If she knows I'm with you, she won't say a thing," Karma whined.

"Don't," Lauren said, pulling her close and hugging her tight. "We'll find her okay. She said she was fine. We have to believe it."

"She could be anywhere! What if a man picked her up?" Karma cried.

"Stop thinking the worst," Lauren said. Tears fell out of her eyes though as she rest her lips in Karma's hair and tried not to think it too. The world as not a friendly place and Amy could barely take being alone in Austin for more than two hours. It really wasn't fun to think of her out there all alone.

**Part II**

Jacob stitched her up while Spencer impatiently watched. She couldn't understand what was taking so long. A real on-call doctor would've done this so much quicker. She tried not to look irritated though because this had been their only option.

"Is it bad?" Amy asked. She was watching Spencer's face and noticing how when Spencer looked away from her, the expression she was wearing consistently shifted from comforting to menacing.

"It looks better," Spencer lied. It looked bloody and strange, fresh in every sense of the word.

"Can I distract you?" Spencer asked cheerfully. "What would your friend do if she was here?"

"Karma?" Amy hated to think. "She would sing," she said honestly, a breathy sigh following. "Every time…" She breathed in as deeply as she could, her chest hurting from what she now knew was a fractured rib. "When I'd panic or stress out, she'd hold me close and sing me a song."

"What song?" Spencer asked. She could sing. She rarely did but she could. Spencer took voice lessons. Spencer could read music. There was just that little part of her that sometimes felt rude for singing. She didn't know why but she had that in her. For Amy though, if it could make her feel better, she would sing.

"Umm… It was never the same thing," Amy confessed with a small awkward laugh. Trying to explain Karma to other people was definitely hard to do. Nothing did her justice. Nothing could. Karma was a complicated person. A wonderfully complicated person.

"Okay," Spencer said, clearing her throat and trying to think of a good song to distract her. She braced herself and stifled a smile, starting out slow. "Almost made you love me. Almost made you cry. Almost made you happy, babe. Didn't I didn't I?"

Amy was smiling from ear to ear. Spencer was so adorable and so nice. She was actually singing for her. And for some reason, when Spencer said "babe" and stared at her like that, Amy actually felt a flutter.

"You almost had me thinkin' you were turned around, but everybody knows, almost doesn't count…"

A small tear escaped Amy because she thought about Karma singing the song and that line just sorta hurt.

"Almost heard you sayin', you were finally free. What was always missin' for you babe, you found it in me. You can't get to heaven, half off the ground. Everybody knows. Almost doesn't count…"

While Spencer sang she searched Amy's face and noticed that she actually was pleasing her and distracting her a lot. Occasionally she'd look tenderly at her and pushing her hair out of her face and wipe away a stray tear. Jacob was doing God knows what to her, and very slowly, so it was comforting to know she was helping it all, making it a little better for Amy. She couldn't stop searching her. Amy just stared so openly and it was like you could read her every emotion on her face. She was a lot like Emily used to be. It took Spencer's breath away, made her want to save her.

"Can't keep on baby… Can't keep on tryin'..." Spencer kept on and Amy listened as she went into these beautiful little vocal runs. Each of them lovely in their own right. When the words started up again Spencer seemed like she was actually just talking to Amy now, instead of singing a song. "Maybe you'll be sorry. Maybe you'll be cold. Maybe you'll come runnin' back babe, from the cruel cruel world. Almost convinced me, you're gonna stick around. But everybody knows, almost doesn't count… So maybe I'll be here. Maybe I'll see around… That's the way it goes… Almost doesn't count."

When the song ended Amy laid her face down and relaxed. It was weird how capable Spencer was of taking over her and making her feel completely safe.

"That was…" Amy sighed. The feel of the massage table on her face was cold and soft. She felt like sleeping suddenly. She'd ran from home and now she wasn't sure. Was Spencer scared that she'd run from her as well?

"Oh, you don't have to," Spencer shook her head.

"No, it was great," Amy said. "Really."

"I don't usually sing for people," Spencer scoffed lightly. It was true. She wasn't quite sure why she had done it.

"I love that you did it," Amy said. "I think I needed that."

Spencer leaned forward and brushed Amy's cheek with her hand.

"I'm glad," she said, staring into Amy's eyes. Amy was so vulnerable. Spencer wished she could do more.

**Part III**

Eventually Jacob coughed and broke the two girls from their marveling stares. He wasn't sure who these strange teens were but if they knew Wren they were probably just rich and up to no good. But none of that mattered because he had done Wren the favor he owed and he could go back to asking favors from Wren and that prospect was exciting.

He explained that the fractured rib couldn't be fixed, that it needed time to heel. And he explained that Amy should probably try to rest as much as possible. Stay still. Keep her leg from rubbing on things. Wear short shorts or skirts if she can to air out her wound and help it to heel.

It was all typical bullshit. But he gave her some pain killers so that would help.

In the end Spencer felt relieved that she had taken Amy to someone.

Amy was relieved but exhausted. There were bruises that somehow hurt more than her fractured rib. If she could just lie still, and sleep for several days without thinking, that would be the best thing she could do.

"Thank you," Spencer said, once they were back in the car and sitting. She was sitting behind her steering wheel and hesitating to turn her car on.

"Why are you thanking me?!" Amy laughed.

"You let me help you and I really wanted to. Thank you," Spencer said, turning to her and grabbing her hand again.

"Spencer," Amy said, taking her hand away nervously. "I don't think you understand how indebted I already am to you guys…" Spencer watched as Amy held her own hand and looked upset with herself.

"You can't feel that way," Spencer said, shaking her head. She wouldn't allow Amy to feel that way.

"I have to feel that way. You guys rescued me. You didn't let me fall into the hands of whoever it is you're scared of. You took me to a doctor who fixed me. You're here…"

Adding it up was hurting her. The more the girls helped the more Amy cared about them. Caring about people had been so dicey lately. She already felt bad enough just caring about Karma and Lauren. Now she had these other girls who would not stop helping her.

"Amy…" Spencer tried to find the right way to explain. "You don't know this but we don't often get a positive distraction in this town."

"I really don't understand why you're all so haunted."

"I'd explain if I could," Spencer scoffed. Getting into the complications with A and all the bat-shit crazy that had occurred over the years, it was just impossible to tell it all. There were things even Spencer couldn't remember. Also things that the girls all kept from one another, little things.

"What is it?" Amy asked. Spencer had been so quiet and she stared out her window for a while instead of starting the car and bringing them both home.

"It's this place," Spencer said, opening up. Amy noticed that tears had gathered in Spencer's eyes. "It's not just haunted…" Spencer breathed out shallowly, looking down at her hands. "It's cursed." She said. And for once she really believed it.

Amy watched as her mood shifted and Spencer stuck the key in the ignition, turning it on quick and driving them away almost angry.

The worst part of it all was that Spencer had given Jacob money. She had paid to help Amy. Two hundred dollars in cash.


End file.
